xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zac Efron (Earth-2010)
For the mainstream character see: Zac Guthrie Efron, or see alternate reality versions. Zac Efron (b. October 18, 1987) is a mutant and a vampire. This alternate version of Zac Efron lives in a world where vampires are the more dominant species. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Zac was turned into a vampire in 2010, by an unknown vampire. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Zac possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Zac is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Zac's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Zac's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Zac's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Zac is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Zac can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Zac, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Zac has fangs. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Zac can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Zac has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Vampire Bloodline: If the originator of a vampire bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. In Zac's case, it is either Kol or Elijah who is the originator. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Zac has short brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Vampires Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-2010 Characters Category:Healing Blood